Bringing Up Baby
by Jenzy Shelton
Summary: Chase convinces Cameron to have a baby. Chapter 13 is up. I hate doing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I know the drill! None of this is mine…except the idea! Muahah! And perhaps something else in later chapters._

_Author's Note: Well, here it is. This is going to be quite possibly the longest fic in my history. And it's probably going to take the longest to finish, too. Also, there is a HUGE shout-out going to Fenris242! Thanks for everything Fen!_

Chase had plotted for nearly a month now. He'd done his research, too. He'd checked donor bank after donor bank, until PPTH was his only place left to look. He'd nearly smacked himself because it had been so easy to get to it. He didn't know why he hadn't checked there first. But, that had only been the first part in his plan. And without that, part two couldn't even be considered…and without part two, part one was totally useless.

"So, I'm heading out. I'll see you at work, okay?" comes a voice that is distinctly Cameron's. Chase had fallen in love with her, there was no denying it. He hadn't even tried to. Though, it was also obvious as to Cameron's feelings for House.

"Actually, I was wonderin', could you stay for a few more minutes? I'd like to talk to you about somethin'," he says, looking up from his spot on his bed. She'd come over to his apartment tonight. Sometimes they traded days, others they traded weeks. It was easier to know where you were going after work before you left.

"Sure, what's up?" she asks, moving to sit back on the bed. She'd gotten dressed and he was still naked under the covers.

"This…well, it's gonna sound strange, and I guess it is," comes his accented voice. "Nevermind," he says, acting as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, no, what's wrong Chase? Tell me, please?" she asks, offering him a smile. Cameron had, in her own way, partially fallen for the blonde Aussie. He wasn't House, not by far, but he was a companion and he did care about her. And she did care about him.

"Awlright," he says, then sighs. "I was thinking…Cameron, I want to have a baby. But I can't."

Cameron blinks a little and perks an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" she asks, thinking over everything he'd just said.

"Yeah, I've neva been so sure. You just…I know you don't really love me-love me, but I know you care for me. And I care for you too, very much. And I'm not saying we have to get married, I just think that, well, I'm not getting any younger, and you're not either, and we're both working good jobs, I'm even starting to get out of my money problems," he says, looking up at her with hopeful blue eyes.

Cameron sighs and runs her hand through his hair and smiles at him. "I'll think about it, okay? I mean, it would take a lot to do this. We'd have to find a sperm donor, I'd have to have IVF treatments, you'd have to give me shots in the butt every day for over a month, all sorts of stuff. Unless you just have a low sperm count. Because then we can just get a sample and find a good sperm in the lab and---"

"I'm infertile. I'm shooting blanks, " he says, then gets a very well rehearsed look of self-disappointment on his face. It looked like it really crushed him.

"Oh," she says, then kisses his forehead. "Let me think about it, okay? Then we'll work something out. I Just….it's a lot for me to think about."

"I know, I do, Cameron. And it means a lot to me that you're just considering it," he says, then caresses her cheek and kisses her lips softly. She returns the affection and spends a few more minutes with him, then leaves.

Once alone, Chase smiles to himself and leans backwards in his bed, his arms behind his head and a smug smile on his lips. "This is going to be too easy."

_Author's Note: So, what do you think? Obviously, Chase was lying about being infertile. He's lying about a lot of things, but it's all part of the story. Fen, you keep quiet. No spoiling things for people, even if they beg. Anyway, let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. Grr._

_Author's Note: Chapter Two. Oooh eee oooh. Sorry. Can't help but be all mysterious with this. Anyway, Cameron is going to go through with Chase's idea. You know…well, no, you don't, do you? I'm sorry. If I told anything before it's written, you wouldn't want to read it._

Cameron found herself sipping coffee at work a few days after Chase had proposed having a baby to her. She'd been glad they hadn't had a case, as it gave her time to think over everything.

She was staring off into space behind House's desk, she'd started sorting the mail, but then gotten distracted when she started thinking over everything the baby would need, who's name would it have, what would her relationship with Chase end up being like, and what about work? They were both doctors, working at odd hours, sometimes more than twenty-four in one shift if they had a critical patient.

"Earth to Cameron," comes House's voice, his fingers snapping in front of her face, which makes her jump and let out a highly undignified squeak.

"Don't _do_ that!" she exclaims, then sighs and rubs her temples.

"Is my mail really _that_ interesting?" he asks, looking at the few envelopes, then chunking them in the garbage can as he leans against his desk. "Nope. It's not. So what's on Cameron's mind?" he asks, poking her forehead a few times.

This gets him a death glare, so he stops. She'd looked at him in a way that said, 'If you value your finger, you'll stop doing that or I'll bite the damned thing off!'.

"Nothing that concerns you, I promise," she says, then stands up and slides her lab coat on.

House frowns, as he'd been secretly admiring her ass in the black pencil skirt she'd chosen to wear. Instead of the usual vest, she was simply wearing a white polyester, short sleeved shirt that clung to her body in the right spots and flowed away in the right spots.

"See, that's where you're wrong. No one else is going to sort my mail, make coffee that's not poisoned or something like that, so if it concerns you, it concerns me. Come on, Cammy! Tell me what's buggin' ya!" he begs like a child, then pokes her in the butt with his cane.

"Ow! Watch it with that thing!" she scolds, then uses a heeled foot to kick his left shin.

"Ack! Cripple abuse!"

"Oh, cripple abuse my ass."

"That is what I poked, yes."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just stop bugging me."

"Yay! Story time!" he says, hobbles to his chair, plops down and looks at her expectantly.

He was such a child at times. She could only wonder if this is what it would be like to be a parent. If there was a God in the universe, then she would be sure to beg and plead that her child not act like this man.

"Okay, well, you know Chase and I are---"

"Having lots of wild, kinky sex. Oooh, does this involve a bedroom scene?"

"Are you going to shut up and let me tell you or are you going to keep interrupting?"

"Sorry, sorry. Please, continue."

"As I was saying," she says, then sits down in a chair in front of his desk. "Chase and I are…well, we're not dating, but we're together. It's hard to explain, but we care very much for one another, and, well, he's asked me to have a baby with him."

Suddenly, there's a choking sound. House had chosen that moment to take a big sip of his coffee from the bright red mug.

"Jesus, Cameron! What, is it April First and I forgot or something?!" he asks, coughing up coffee that he'd just inhaled.

"I'm not that twisted. I'm serious."

He looked at her face, perked a brow, then busted out laughing. She was serious! Oh, this was too good! She was going to have a baby with the wombat!

"You know," he says, wiping at his eyes a bit. "It'll be a beautiful baby, but dumb as hell!"

"House, would you just shut up and let me finish? I'm not through." After a hand gesture that tells her to continue, House pushes his coffee away, not feeling the desire to drown in it, even if it was damned good coffee.

"Okay, so, he asked me to have a baby with him, only…he can't have kids. So he suggested we find a donor and raise it together. Now, I know, it's not very conventional, and there's lots of stuff that has to be worked out, but it seems like a good idea. I mean, Chase loves me and I…well, I care about him very much," she says, realizing what she'd just done.

"Whoa, wait, back up! You're agreeing to have a baby that's not his, but raise it with him, when you don't even love him?! Oh, come on! I thought you were smart, Cameron!" House groans, then lolls his head backwards.

"I never said I agreed!" she protests, standing up. "Never mind. I don't know why I told you anyway," she says with a huff.

"Hey, wait, come back!" he says, and she stops, turning around, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?"

"You were trying to convince yourself just now, weren't you? You said all that just so you could see if someone else would make you stop. Cameron, I---"

"House!" comes the loud voice of Lisa Cuddy, cutting the man off and making him grumble loudly.

"Not now!" he shouts as he gets up and limps to the door.

"My office! NOW!" she shouts and points, and he turns to Cameron, trying to say something, but Cuddy yells before he can.

"Alright, alright!" he says before limping out.

Cameron couldn't help but wonder what he'd been about to say. Then again, this was House. He'd probably say something sappy and tell her she was nuts, or that the whole situation was stupid. She didn't know and didn't care. She was going to tell Chase she was going to do it.

Maybe House was right. Maybe it was crazy, or dumb, but really, what was it going to hurt? Chase was a good man, and he was getting things settled now, so why couldn't they have a baby?

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Later in the afternoon, after Cameron has done her clinic duty and is eating a late lunch in the cafeteria, Chase finds her and clears his throat, as she was staring intently down at her burger and fries.

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah. You want some fries? I'm getting full," she says, moving the plate between them.

"Sure, thanks," he says, taking a few and nibbling on them. She had that look, her thinking look.

"Chase, I've decided on what you asked me," she says, looking at him, and he hurriedly finishes the two fries in his mouth.

"And?"

"And…yes. Let's have a baby," she says with a smile.

He smiles back, then moves over and kisses her, in broad day light, at the hospital. "Thank you, Cameron. I promise, you won't regret this. I-I'll be--"

"Whoa, wait, before you say anything, I've got to tell you a few more things. I've got to get this out," she says, then takes a deep breath, "Chase, when I started seeing you, I told you that I picked you because you were the one I was least likely to fall in love with. That it was just sex. If we're going to have a baby though, I want there to be more. I'm not saying we have to get married, but maybe we could live together. It's going to be hard enough, both of us being doctors and what not, to spend time with the baby after he or she is born, and having to go to two different homes, having two different sets of baby stuff, toys, cribs, bottles, and then as he or she gets older…well, it'll be more practical if we're under the same roof," she says, and he smiles brightly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. You've got a spare room, I can stay there. Then when the baby comes we can turn it into a nursery and I can…well, we could get a sofa that turns into a bed, right?"

"Or you could just sleep in my bed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean, if we don't share a room the baby's going to pick up on that and things will just be weird and that's the last thing I want. I…Chase, you mean a lot to me, I can't say it yet, but I want to. I want to say them and mean them."

"I want that too, Cameron. And I think, when you can say them and mean them, that maybe…" he pauses, swallowing a lump in his throat, "Maybe, if you want to, we could get married. I love you and just want to make you happy. Have a family with you, take care of you," he says, actually meaning that part. He even meant the part about loving her and wanting to marry her. The rest though…well…that she didn't need to know.

She smiles and leans in, then kisses his lips, one hand on his face, the other on his shoulder.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

At that particular moment, not too far across the cafeteria, House and Wilson are in the lunch line. Wilson sees it first and nearly chokes on the soda he's drinking.

"Holy…House! Look!" he says, then grabs his friend so he can see the sight.

House's heart drops to the pit of his stomach. He was too late. Just when he'd thought he could change, be a better man, she'd moved on. She'd gotten tired of waiting on him. He didn't blame her, though. He shouldn't have expected she'd wait as long as she had.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know Wilson. They're gonna have baby," he says, grabbing his typical Reuben and some fries as he moves down the line.

"Wait, what? Cameron's…pregnant?"

"No. She's gonna do IVF. Seems Chase shoots blanks," he says, seeming rather calm and, well, out of it, especially considering who this is.

"And what? You're just going to let her? With him? Even if it's not his? Come on House! What were you just griping about when we walked in here?!" Wilson shouts, which causes House's cane to land hard on Wilson's toes.

"Shut up, you!" he says, then sighs. "I missed my chance. That's all that matters. She'll be better off with him. He's got less baggage, he's younger, he'll be here longer. She'll have what a woman like her needs and deserves. A baby, maybe a husband. The whole family life, maybe even a dog and a white picket fence one day. She knows I can't ever give her that, not even in dreams. She's smartened up and moved on," he says, then thinks to himself, "_At least it looks that way. If Chase ever fucks up though, one little slip, you bet my cane up his ass I'll be there…if she'll still have me."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams does House belong to me…and even then he's not really mine, he's just…well…it's good, let's just say that._

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews thus far. Sure, I'm not getting hundreds of them, but the ones I am getting, well, they're great. I'm getting the responses I wanted. I have to wonder though…Fen, hon, you reading' this? How you likin' it? On with the fic!_

It had been five months since Cameron had agreed to mother Chase's child…even though it wasn't Chase's child biologically. She had had five fertilized eggs implanted into her uterus after two months of getting her body ready to extract the eggs. Everything was done in the lab.

Chase had found a sperm donor. The sheet said that the donor was a middle-aged man, dark hair, blue eyes and he was a doctor. He had no health problems for himself, nor did his immediately family, including grandparents and great-grandparents. Cameron was glad the baby would be healthy in that aspect. There were side notes, but Chase had scratched them out.

Everything else seemed to be going good, though it was touch and go with most of it. It was frustrating, but it would be worth it. She was going to have a baby. The more she thought about it, the more she loved the idea.

If she knew Chase's plan though, she'd smack him and break his nose and make sure he really never reproduced by removing his nuts and shoving them down his throat.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Today she was going in for an ultrasound. It had been three weeks since the eggs had been implanted. She was having no signs or symptoms of pregnancy, but she hadn't gotten her period either.

"You nervous?" Chase asks, walking down the hall with her, his arm slipped around her waist. They were having it all done a PPTH. That meant everyone knew they were together and knew they had moved in together. Cameron's apartment was bigger, and her furniture less used, so Chase just sold all of his stuff, except what he really wanted, which wasn't much of anything aside from his clothes and his collection of CD's, DVD's, records and his PS2 and games.

"Oh, you know, just a lot," she says, rubbing her stomach absent mindedly. "I haven't gotten my period, but I'm not sick or anything. Moody, yeah, but with all the drugs they had me on, who wouldn't be?" she asks, then sighs.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Won't it, little one?" he asks as they step into the elevator, then drops to his knees and starts to kiss at her stomach once he pushes her bell-sleeved, form fitting blue shirt. She was wearing that, hipster jeans in a dark wash and black, square toed, slightly heeled boots.

She can't help but laugh and run her hands through his hair. "You're so weird. Leave my stomach alone," she says, then really lets out a laugh as he blows a raspberry on it.

"Robert Chase!" she exclaims as he does it again.

"Alright, alright, I get th' idea," he says, standing up and looking like a scolded puppy.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she says, then moves to wrap her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Moments ago:_

"So, where's Cameron and Chase this morning?" Foreman asks as he watches his boss toss his big, red and blue tennis ball around, catching it and tossing it again with the handle of his cane.

"Sonogram. Gonna see if she's got a bun in the oven yet," he says, holding the cane and ball behind his back, tossing the ball up in the air, spinning around and moving the cane so not only does he not hit himself, but he catches the ball. "HA! Beat that, hommie!" he shouts, grinning.

Foreman rolls his eyes and House goes to take the ball back to his office, then heads for the door of the main room.

"Where are you going?"

"To go bug them, of course," he says with a smile.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Now:_

House had wanted to bother them, yes, but he hadn't planned to walk in on them kissing so passionately in the elevator.

"Eeeew!" he says as he steps in, making Chase groan as he lets the kiss end.

"You're a real pain, you know that?" he asks, then leans against the wall and pulls Cameron to him.

"Me? A pain? Never! My thigh, however, yes!" he says as if pointing out something new. "So, do I need to get you a box of cigars yet?" he asks, a grin on his face. "The bubble gum ones, of course. Wouldn't want you to barf, or to get Mommy sick with second-hand smoke, would we?" he asks, turning to Cameron, who's got her back pressed to Chase's chest.

She rolls her eyes. "We'll know in a little while. Where are you going?"

"To see if we're going to have a fourth person in Diagnostics, of course!" he says, a 'duh' look on his face.

"The bloody hell you are! This is none of your damned business!" Chase yells, pushing Cameron aside a bit and stepping forward.

"Chase, stop it. You know he's just being his usual self and trying to get a rise out of you," she says, softly rubbing her lover's arm.

"Eeew again! I don't want a 'rise' out of him! That's your department, Cammy!" he says, then shoves his finger into an open mouth in a 'make me barf' kind of way.

Chase just mutters under his breath and Cameron moves to stand in front of him again, her hands pulling his around her stomach and lacing her fingers together.

House started to bounce his cane, no snaky comments coming to mind at the moment. Even the Mighty Greg House had to take a break, after all!

After a few minutes of riding in silence, they get to the seventh floor and the doors swoosh open, and the couple step out first, followed by House. Cameron turns to look at him.

"What are you doing, House?" she asks, an eyebrow perking some.

"I told you what I'm doing," he says seriously.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Whatever. The nurses won't let you back," she says as they get into the doctor's office after walking down a hall way.

She hadn't expected it to be empty. Damp it. She was hoping a room full of pregnant women, some already with children, would scare House off. She was out of luck, it seemed. She signs in and chitchats with the nurse, then goes to sit down, and sighs when House sits beside her.

"Can I draw on your belly when it gets big, instead of the white board?" he asks with a grin and she glares at him, then chuckles.

"No. I'm ticklish enough as it is," she says, her arms moving to rest over her stomach, in case he were to get any ideas.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It only takes a few minutes for the nurse to get everything set up in the room, and then Cameron is called back. House tries to follow, but as Cameron had told him, he'd been stopped. So, he sits back down and waits until he knows they're busy.

Then he sneaks into the back and starts to look around to find them. It doesn't take much, because it's the only closed door. Stupid people. Pressing his ear to the door, he listens in.

"Alright, let's see," the female doctor says as she starts up the machine in the darkened room. She moves the wand over the goo on Cameron's stomach and spreads it out and smiles. "There we go," she says, showing a small dot, that was indeed starting to grow into a baby. "It's rare that we have a success on the first time," she says, then keeps moving the wand.

"Why are you still looking?" Cameron asks, curious. There was a baby. That's what they'd been looking for, right?

"We implanted you with five eggs, Allison. We need to know if all of them took, just one, or somewhere between," the doctor says with a smile.

Cameron looks shocked. If she were having five kids…"If I'm having five kids, Chase, I'm going to kick your ass. You know that, right?" she asks, looking up at the man grinning beside her.

"Yeah, well, it'll be worth it," he says with a grin. He'd wanted just one, but five…wow!

The doctor keeps scanning as House keeps listening. He'd nearly given himself away by yelling out 'Five?!', but he'd bit the inside of his cheek at the last moment.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that you're having a baby. The bad news is that you're only having one."

"I think right now," Cameron says with a smile, "One is enough."

"Yeah. Though, ya know, five woulda been good too. We could have almost had a football team," he says, and Cameron rolls her eyes at him.

"Men and their sports," she says. "What do I say about sports metaphors?"

"That you hate 'em, I know. That wasn't a metaphor, though."

"Close enough," she says, then smiles as the doctor hands her a towel to wipe her stomach off with.

"Alright, well, everything seems to be going good. Keep up with the vitamins and everything else you can stop taking. I'll make an appointment to see you in five weeks. That will put you at the eight week mark. We'll do another ultrasound and check up on the baby and take it from there."

House took this chance to limp/scamper off. All he needed was to be caught. He'd found out what he wanted to know…for the most part. He wondered who the donor was. He'd like to get a look at her chart…not that that would be all that hard, considering who he was.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own something! The unborn baby in Cameron's tummy! YAY! Other than that…nada is mine._

_Author's Note: I've gotten questions concerning Chase and Cameron's relationship. They're having a baby, she's trying to make it work and he desperately wants it to work. Of course they're going to be kissing. They're also having sex. That's all I can say about it now without giving more away than I want to. Just keep in mind that they're publicly dating and that House, Wilson, Foreman and Cuddy all know that they're having a baby. And there was a five month time lapse in the last chapter. That's a lot of time for things to change, feelings to grow and other things like that. By they way, if you're going to leave a review asking a question and want me to get back to you, leave an e-mail address or something so I can actually do that. Now, on with the chapter which, sadly, will be short. I'll try to update again very soon as an apology, though. !_

Two and a half weeks after her first ultrasound, Cameron found herself finally getting morning sickness. It sucked so bad. She hadn't had coffee since she'd started the hormone therapy over five months ago, but now the smell of it made her sick.

As she sipped on hot, decaffeinated tea, she rubbed her temples. She'd tossed and turned in bed last night so not only was she tired and cranky, but Chase was too. He, though, could drink coffee. Which is exactly what he was doing when he came in the Differentials room with Foreman, laughing about something or other. Cameron just groaned.

"_Do you think you can shut up, Chase? My head is killing me,"_ she thinks to herself.

"So," Foreman starts, offering a smile to Cameron. "Morning sickness started and is hitting you with all it has, huh?"

"It's taking everything in my power not to throw up on you right now. Not to mention I couldn't get comfortable last night and didn't sleep well, so I'm cranky," she warns, her smile overly sweet.

"Right," he says, then stands and backs away. "Well, I'm gonna head on down to the clinic. See you guys for lunch?" he asks, looking from Chase to Cameron.

"I'm in. Cam?" Chase asks, his hand moving to his girlfriend's back and rubbing it gently.

"I'll think about it. If my stomach's settled enough then sure. A grilled cheese and some fries sounds good." Foreman nods and heads out, leaving them alone.

"Sit on the table," Chase says softly, and while Cameron doubts what he's got in mind, she does what he asks, and he leans in and starts to massage her temples for her. She moans softly as her arms wrapping around his waist.

"That feels so good," she murmurs against his chest, a smile plastered on her lips as her eyes close.

"Good. I was hoping you'd get through this without getting morning sickness. And I wish you'd have been able to get some sleep last night," he says, worry evident in his voice. He may have done something not only immoral, but possibly illegal when it came to getting Cameron pregnant, but he still cared for her and what he considered to be totally his baby.

"I was hoping the same thing. And I'm just sorry I kept you up too."

"Not long you didn't. I was exhausted from the shift, so it didn't take me too long to fall asleep," he admits, then leans down and is about to kiss her when House walks in.

"It's too early for kissy-faces. And why are you on the table, Cameron? You'll break it!" he exclaims, which makes Cameron groan and wince.

"I'm not in the mood this morning, House. I was up all night and I've been puking all morning."

"Hey, that's not my fault. You're the one who decided to get pregnant, not me," he points out as he fixes his coffee.

Cameron shoots him a glare, but sighs and shakes her head. It wasn't worth it. "I'm going down to the clinic. Your mail's on your desk," she tells him, kisses Chase's cheek then leaves to head to do her clinic hours and get them over with.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her, House," Chase says, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mean is my thing. I can't help it," he says, shrugging.

"Oh, come on, you're not that big a bastard, are you? She's pregnant, lay off a little bit. You may be my boss, but if you get her upset and something happens to my baby I--"

"Excuse me, your baby? That's not your baby. That's someone else's baby. Cameron and someone else's baby. Wow, that must be hard huh? Raising another man's baby. I can't even imagine that," he says, rubbing his chin some.

"Unlike you, I'm not an insensitive bastard who cares who's DNA it is. She's my girlfriend and she's having my baby. I'm going to raise it and he or she is going to call me Dad," he says, smiling.

"Oh yeah. Well, at least he or she won't have your poor money management skills. Good thing Cameron's good with that. And easy on the eyes. Thank God," he says, then chuckles.

"You don't get to look at her anymore, House. You lost your chance with her. She's mine."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who said I wanted her? I don't recall saying it."

"Oh please. It's written on your face every time you look at her. Even now, I see you staring at her. I'm only telling you this once. Hands off," he says firmly, then walks out before House can comment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Just the baby._

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the feed back guys! Keep it comin'! And if anyone wants to ship me 'chicken soup' that happens to be in a bottle, feel free. -eyes Lind- Figured I'd at least try. XD On with the fic!_

At two months pregnant, Allison Cameron was only slightly miserable. Coffee was a huge no-no, as were a few food choices. The smell or sight of them made her sick. She was glad Chase was there to help her though it all, though.

This morning had been like no other. She'd woken up and her stomach immediately had to be emptied, and Chase was there to rub her back and hold her hair out of her way. She'd barely managed to make it to work, but she found it was easier than she thought it would be with Chase supporting her. And House seemed less…House-ish. Maybe he was lightening up on her because she was pregnant? She didn't know why, and didn't really care. So long as he wasn't his normal self this morning she was happy about it.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Just before lunch, Cameron was finishing up some charting at her desk in the main Differentials room when House walked in. He actually looked…nervous. Or something like that. Whatever the look on his face was, it was making the hairs on the back of Cameron's neck stand up.

"Morning, House," she says softly, looking up from the stack of papers on her desk in front of her, to her boss, and then back down.

"Cameron," he replies, then moves a chair over to her desk and sits down in front of her, watching her for a few minutes.

"Uh…do you need something? Like…psychiatric care?" she asks, a slender auburn brow perking. House chuckles and shakes his head.

"Na. Just watchin' you work," he says, then all goes silent for another few minutes. "Do you remember when you first told me Chase asked you to get pregnant? And Cuddy interrupted our little talk?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other bouncing his cane on the floor.

"Yes," she says, putting her pen down and looking up at him. Her paperwork was forgotten for the moment. "Why?" she asks, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I thought it was a bad idea. Because…well, see," he says, then sighs. "Cameron, I love you. I know, I push you away and push you away and push you away, but it's all I've ever done to anyone. Except my Mom. And then I let Stacy in and…well, yeah. It's not Chase's baby, Cameron! Not really! We…I…This is pissing me off so badly," he says, then sighs and stands up. "I want there to be an 'us'. I want that baby. I want you," he says, looking at her, then moving to her, pulling her up and kissing her deeply, his cane falling on the floor as one of his hands tangle in her hair while the other rests on her hip, keeping her close to him.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, but when it broke, it seemed like it hadn't been long enough. "Please, Cameron. Tell me you still want me," House whispers, his hand moving to caress her face softly.

"Oh House," she whispers, smiling at him. "I do, but…I love Chase. He's made me so happy. We're having this baby, and we're going to get married," she says, then shows off a ring on her hand that hadn't been there moments before. "I'm going to be Misses Robert Chase!"

Moments later, Cameron found herself waking up with a scream, then running to the bathroom to puke her guts up. She remembered her dream like it'd just happened, like it were real, but it wasn't. There was no ring on her hand, House hadn't confessed his love for her and her baby, nothing. She couldn't help but start to cry, tears and sobs hidden as she flushes the toilet.

"Cameron?" comes Chase's sleepy voice as he walks into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning, wearing just a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. "What's wrong?" he asks, crouching beside her and wiping her eyes.

"Just…just a cramp, that's all," she lies, then smiles and kisses his cheek. Her dream was now making her question her feelings towards Chase. Did she really love him? Did she still love House? Did House actually have feelings for her? How did it tie in with the baby?

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meanwhile, House is sneaking around the hospital at an ungodly hour for him, searching for Cameron's file. He'd finally found it, copied everything in it and carried it back to the safety of his own office and was going through it. Everything seemed to be okay. The baby was healthy, she was healthy, nothing was wrong. There was even a number associated with the donor Chase had picked out. "How about that," he murmurs to himself, then puts the file up and leans back in his chair, intent upon getting a little more sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Just the baby is mine, everything else belongs to the people at FOX, David Shore and whoever else.

Author's Note: Okay, so the last chapter was kinda weird, but it had to be done. I couldn't help myself. This will, hopefully, make more sense and what not. Also, the rating is NC-17, 'cause Cameron and Chase go at it and House hires a hooker. Enjoy!

"Oh, look! There she is!" Cameron cries out as her doctor, Maria Logan, waves the ultrasound wand over Cameron's only slightly protruding stomach. She'd gained all of two and a half pounds during the last eight weeks and it went straight to her stomach.

"She?" Chase asks, perking an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Well, I just get this feeling it's a girl," she says with a shrug. "I don't care one way or the other, so long as he or she is healthy and happy, to be honest."

"Yeah, same here," Chase agrees. He was so happy. The man who's child it was would never know. He'd never get to hear the baby call him 'Dada', that was Chase's honor. "I love you so much, Allie," he says, then kisses the tip of her nose gently.

"I love you too, Robert. And our baby," she says, smiling as Doctor Logan keeps looking around, then pulls out a large needle. Cameron was going to have the amniotic fluid checked to make sure the baby was really okay. The sooner you caught things the sooner they could be fixed or preparations made.

"Alright, Robert, come hold the wand so I can make sure I get a clear shot. Allison, this won't hurt, it's just going to be a bit stick and pressure. And here we go," she says, pressing the needle in, Chase holding the wand so the three can watch the doctor remove just enough of the thick, clear fluid to do a plethora of tests on.

"Alright. That'll take about two weeks to get all the test results back. I'll call you and let you know what we find out. Since everything is going so great, I'm going to make your next appointment for five weeks from now. You'll just be into your second trimester, your morning sickness should be gone by then and we might be able to tell what you're having, depending on baby's development," she says, a smile on her lips.

"That's great. Thanks, Maria."

"Any time Allison. Robert, keep up the good work. You're going to be a great Dad. And you're going to be a great Mom, Allison," she says, then heads out of the room.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

For the last few days, in every moment of spare time, House had been thinking about Cameron's file. He'd been going through the donor banks at a few of the surrounding hospitals, checking to see if they had the donor and if it matched what was written about Cameron's donor, but so far, nothing. It was starting to greatly irk him.

He'd just put up her copied file when she and Chase came in and started talking to Foreman. Getting up, he exits his office and makes himself a cup of coffee as the trio of ducklings talk.

"So, it'll be two weeks before the test results come back. And it's not that I'm worried about anything, it's just, well, I'm twenty-eight. That's not far from thirty. And the donor is over forty, so it's just a precautionary thing. And since the insurance covers it, I figured might as well," she says, shrugging.

"That's great. I'm glad everything is going so good," Foreman says. "So, any names picked out yet?"

"No, but Cameron thinks it's a gurl," Chase says, smiling and rubbing the small of Cameron's back, knowing House was watching.

"I just get this feeling," she says, then shrugs. "I could have Doctor Logan check the DNA and see if it's a boy or girl now, or we could wait a few months," she says, smiling at both her boyfriend and Foreman.

"I say we wait. Give everyone time to get a betting pool going," House butts in. Cameron chuckles.

"Alright. But whoever wins has to split half with me so I can buy diapers, clothes, bottles, toys and everything else," she says, and House nods.

"Alright. Sounds good," he says, then exits the room. Time was money, after all.

"I don't see why you encourage him, Allie," Chase says, frowning a little.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Besides, we could use the extra money for something special," she points out.

"Yeah, well…" he shrugs a little, admitting defeat.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

An hour later and Chase and Cameron were back at Cameron's apartment. They didn't have work that day, so they'd gotten a bite to eat and took their food to a local park and nearly ended up all over each other on the bench. Which is why as soon as Chase unlocked the door, Cameron pushed him inside and against the door he'd just unlocked and kissed him so deeply he wondered if he still had all his fillings. Not that he was complaining.

As Chase kissed back, just as hard, Cameron moaned, her hands going through his brown-blonde locks and pulling on them as he pushes her short sleeved, mauve colored shirt up. The kiss has to break so he can get it off her, but she'd been unbuttoning his shirt, so they're both topless now, but Cameron is still in a red lace bra, her pleated black skirt hiding the matching panties.

"God Allison," Chase pants out, his hands moving to cup her slightly swollen breasts through her bra, then leaning in to kiss and nibble at her collar bone. "You're so fucking hot," he murmurs against her neck before biting it and sliding his hands up under her skirt, feeling the length of her silky legs against his hands. This was all his. She was all his.

Cameron moaned as Chase's hands cupped her ass and squeezed the cheeks firmly. "Oh God, Robert," she gasps, feeling the man's erection pressing against her through her skirt and panties. "I need you in me so bad," she tells him hotly, her fingers quickly undoing his belt, then his pants and reaching inside his dark blue boxer briefs to find his shaft and stroking the hot, thick organ.

Chase can't take it any more and suddenly picks her up and carries her to the bed, pulling the rest of her clothes off, and his own, then pushes into her in one hard, firm stroke, making Cameron gasp out.

"OOOH! Robert, yes!" she nearly screams as he sets up a rhythm, hard and fast, but not so hard and fast that it won't last. He wanted her to know it was him making her fall over the edge and plummet into the chasm of orgasmic bliss.

"That's right…you're all mine. And I'm all yours," he pants out, beads of sweat rolling down his chest and back, which Cameron reaches up and licks away, then nibble and bites at the skin.

"Yes…yours…mine….oooh! Robert…oh…I'm so close!" she whimpers out, her body spasming lightly under his. It was so incredible! Chase grins and starts to go harder and faster and within moments he's falling over the edge after just pushing her into the ravine, both crying out each other's names.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Several hours later, a tired and horny Greg House limps into his living room and dials a number to a hooker he knows well.

"Hey Cherry. It's House. You free?" he asks, pulling off his shirt before sitting down and stretching.

"Hey House. Well, I'm not free, but I'm not busy," she says, a smirk evident in her voice.

"Good. Wear the long auburn wig, okay?"

"Can do. Any other specific thing or things you want?"

"Grab some scotch on the way over. I'm out. And…don't get pissed if I call you Cameron, okay?"

"Ooh. How's she doin' anyway?"

"She's pregnant."

"House! You didn't!"

"NO! She and Chase did IVF."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," she says, knowing she'd talked to House, just talked to him, on several occasions. She knew how much Cameron meant to him, even if he hadn't outright said it.

"Yeah, well, she's happy. That's what matters," he says, but the disappointment is overly obvious in his voice.

"Greg, honey, why don't we just talk tonight? I think you could use that more than anything."

House is silent for a while, then he sighs and rubs his face. "Yeah, you're right. Don't forget the scotch though, okay?"

"Can do, honey. See you soon."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own House, Cameron, Chase, Cuddy, Foreman or Wilson. Poopie. I do, however, own the baby! Woot! Go me!_

_Author's note: I know all of you out there are getting anxious to find out what House is digging for and what Chase knows and what Cameron is oblivious to. This chapter skips ahead a few months, 'cause, well, I'm running out of ideas. And doctor's visits suck! That's why I haven't been updating nearly as often as I'd like to be doing. Fen, I know it's hard to keep the cat in the bag…but soon you won't have to! You can let it out and it can tear Chase a new one! One day though, I'm gonna write a Chuddy fic. Just 'cause. Maybe even a Huddy fic, which is a scary thought for yours truly. Okay! No more prolonging the torture! On to Chapter Six! -pulls sword from sheath and charges at it like the insane person she is.-_

Four months, two weeks and three days. That's how far along Cameron is in her pregnancy. She'd gained a 'whopping' six pounds every bit of it going directly to her stomach, making it more evident than it probably should be., her morning sickness was gone for the most part, her breasts were still tender, but in a good way, and she could sort of feel the baby move. She'd tried to let Chase feel it, but he couldn't. She didn't want him to press too hard for fear of hurting the nine inch long fetus. The normal length was seven inches, this meant the baby was probably going to be very tall when he was born. That's right. He. She was having a son.

Cameron was pulled from her daze by the sound of the door opening. House stepped in, his nose in a file.

"Morning, House," she says, smiling. She wanted to tell him the good news. She and Chase had just found out yesterday afternoon. Sex was had afterward, lots of it too.

"Huh? Oh. Morning, Cameron," House replies, going to get a cup of coffee after slipping the file into the backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"I found out I'm having a boy yesterday," she says happily, practically glowing as she looks at him.

He looks a little dumbfounded, his mouth slightly agape. "You are? That…that's great!" he says, then moves to her, dropping his pack on the table and hugging her tightly. Her breasts had swollen a little and the feel of them against his chest…oh God! "I'm glad you're happy," he whispers against the crown of her head.

After a few moments, her arms wrap around his waist, pulling them closer together. "Thank you," she whispers against his chest. Why did this have to feel so good? She loved Chase, they were having a son. She was over House…wasn't she?

Pulling back a little, he offers her another smile and goes back to get his coffee, then grabs his pack again. "Come sit and talk with me in my office. I've got something important to tell you," he says, a somber tone to his voice.

_**FLASHBACK**_

House sighs, scrubbing his hand over his face. He'd checked all the hospitals except PPTH. Now that's what he was doing. He wanted to know who the real father of Cameron's baby was. Why? He told himself because he wanted to make sure the guy was smart and healthy. The real reason was because he was jealous and hoped maybe the guy was big enough to beat up Chase and scare him off or something. If House couldn't have her, then Chase sure as hell couldn't have her!

House went through the files and finally found the number he was looking for, the nearly passed out from what he'd found out.

"That manipulative, lying, little bastard!" he shouts, then slams the drawer closed. "I'm going to strangle him," he says aloud to himself, grabbing the father's file and Cameron's copied file and heading home.

Instead of getting trashed, he had to figure out a way to tell Cameron he knew who the father of her baby was.

_**PRESENT**_

"Talk about what?" she asks, following him and then looking up as Chase walks into the room, a large bouquet of every kind of flower that came in blue, a stork carrying a baby wrapped in a blue baby topping the basket and three large balloons attached to it, all having "BOY!" written on them in white.

"Oh Chase!" she exclaims, going over to her gift. "This is beautiful!" she says with a smile, then turns and hugs and kisses her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, I figured we should show it off," he says with a smile. "What do you think of this flower?" he asks, pointing to a deep blue calla lily.

"It's beau---" she stops suddenly, a gasp coming out of her lips. "Oh my God…" she says, her voice barely audible.

"Allison…I love you. And I love our baby…I want us to be a family," he says, pulling the large, two karat, antique diamond ring from the center of the flower, blowing the pollen off it and taking her hand, starting to slide on the ring.

"Will you marry me, Allison Cameron?" he asks, a smile on his face. Her left hand is shaking and her right one is clasped over her mouth.

"NO!" House shouts suddenly and pulls the file back out. "You can't marry him, Cameron! I know who the father of your baby is. I know what you did, Chase!" he says, handing Cameron both the file he got last night and her file.

"House, why do you have my file? What did you…" she says, then stops, looking at the file that's not her own. "Why…oh God…" she whispers, stepping away from Chase, tears filling her eyes as she looks at him and re-reads the numbers telling her who her donor was and looking at the donor's file. They still matched.

"How could you, Chase?" she asks, clutching her stomach and the files, then turning and running into House's office, locking the door behind her and drawing the shades. She's crying so loud and hard they can still hear her, though.

"Why me, Chase? Why'd you pick my sperm to use to get her pregnant?" House asks, furious at his fellow.

"Because you let her get away from you. I'm going to raise your baby as my own. He's going to call me Daddy, not you. You don't know how much she loved you. She loves me now," he says, then House laughs.

"You really think now that she knows she's going to marry you? Let you anywhere near the baby? I doubt it, Womby," he says, then turns to go out the door, heading to Wilson's office.

It was unlocked, but Wilson was gone, so he went over the balcony and snuck in behind Cameron, who was still sobbing and clutching her stomach.

"Cameron…come on, calm down. Being this upset isn't good for the baby," he whispers, crouching beside her and running his fingers through her hair. He was being very un-House like, but he was allowed. He was going to be a Daddy.

He'd put the sample up for safe keeping for Cuddy, but unfortunately, she hadn't found it. Chase did, obviously. That little bastard.

"H-How can I-I c-calm d-down, H-House?" she asks, her body shaking with every word as she lifts her head up to look at him.

"Because I'm going to be here for you. I-I pushed you away because I didn't want to hurt you. Because I'm just a bitter, drug and alcohol addicted, misanthropic bastard," he says, trying to get a smile from her. It didn't work.

"Just…come on, let me take you home. You need to rest and think about what you're going to do. And I promise I'm going to be there for you and the baby through all of this," he says, standing up and leaning heavily on his cane.

A few moments later, Cameron joins him, then leans up and kisses his lips like she had so many months ago, this time with no needle in her pocket. The kiss lasts a long time, both putting all they have into it. All the words they can't say right now, all the emotions they're feeling, everything.

Finally, when it breaks, Cameron hugs House and he rubs her back. "Come on. I rode with Wilson. I'll drive your car and you can lean back and rest some," he says, pulling her towards the door.

She goes, but stays silent, still crying and hiccupping a bit thanks to how much she was crying.

"H-House," she whispers just as he goes to unlock the door.

"Yeah?"

"I-I s-still l-love y-you," she whispers, one hand holding one of his, the other over her stomach.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her lips, then uses the hand that she'd been holding to wipe away her tears. "I know. I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is Baby House._

_Author's Note: OMG! Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys! It means so much to me that so many of you like this. Feedback and Tequila Rose Thanks Lind! Wheeeeee! really inspire me to write. Also, about the baby's name. I'm kinda leaning towards one, 'cause…well…I like it. Damien. And, come on, Damien Gregory House…doesn't that sound kick ass? Tell me what you think, and if you have ideas, feel free to give 'em to me. Lord knows I can use all the help I can get! Let the insanity continue!_

House had taken Cameron to his place and let her lay down on his bed. He knew he was being highly uncharacteristic, but he'd just found out that he was having a son! And he hadn't even got to make it in the fun way! No, that little bastard Chase swooped in just when House had been planning on making a move and seven months were wasted! That was almost a freaking year! All that time, he could have been with Cameron, been happy, made her happy, had a baby the natural and fun way…but no! Chase was going to pay so dearly for this.

House was sitting in his living room, at his piano and sipping on a glass of scotch when he heard bare feet shuffling behind him. Turning, he smiles when he sees Cameron. Who else would it be? She sits down beside him and leans her head onto his shoulder, sighing heavily.

"Tell me what to do, House. I…I just don't know what to do. My brain has shut down and I can hardly think," she murmurs softly, her eyes so swollen from crying that she can't help but keep them closed.

"Sssshhh," he whispers, putting one of his long arms around her shoulders and rubbing it. "We make Chase pay for what he did, and we take it one day at a time," he whispers again, then kisses the top of her head. "Come on," he says, nudging her and standing up. "Let's go lay down. Bed's more comfortable and we need to talk. Well, I need to talk and you need to listen. Then you can talk and I'll listen, then we'll do something else," he says as he takes her hand and leads her back down the hall to his bedroom.

He hated the apartment he was in now. He missed his townhouse. It was bigger and had all the luxuries a man could want! He'd be moving back in soon, hopefully. Damned Tritter. Maybe he could convince Cameron to move in with him. Be a family, use his spare room for a nursery. Who'd have ever thought that he, Gregory House, would be thinking those thoughts? Hell, even _he_ didn't think he'd be thinking them.

Cameron lays back down on the right side of the bed and House kicks off his shoes and hooks his cane onto the footboard, then crawls in on the left side and pulls her to him, facing him.

"Alright, so, like I was saying," he starts, then takes a deep breath. "I know I've pushed you away, Cameron. And I did it for a good reason. At least I thought it was. I'm a drug addicted old man. People run and hide from me. I'm a real misanthropic bastard, as you pointed out. But, in the last year, Cameron…Allison…you've made me want to change. Be a better man. Sure, it may only be in private with you but still," he says, then sighs and shakes his head. "Then Chase convinced you to get pregnant and then today…he was going to take you away from me forever," he says softly, his right hand moving to cup her left cheek. "In these last four years…or nearly four years, you've weaseled your way into my heart, Allison. I didn't think that was possible. Stacy hurt me so bad that I thought I'd never love again, care again or even _want_ to love or care again. You proved me wrong, though," he says with a smile, then leans in and kisses her lips gently.

Cameron found herself opening her eyes, despite their soreness, to look at House as he talked. And he called her Allison. And the way he talked…he really meant what he was saying, he wasn't just screwing with her head. She moans into the kiss, loving the feel of his lips on hers.

"Oh House…Greg," she says, her eyes watering again, but this time they're happy tears, and she's smiling. "Does that mean…do you want to be in the baby's life? In…my life?" she asks, looking at him, her eyes hopeful.

He smiles at her and nods. "Yeah, it does. If you want me to be, that is. And…I'm supposed to be moving back into the townhouse soon," he says, then rubs the back of his neck a bit. "I'm probably jumping into things, but oh well. I want you to live with me. I want us to get a house. Something we can raise a family in," he says, his eyes looking timid, like a child who's just done something and is scared he's going to get scolded.

Cameron just stares at him in awe, then kisses his lips deeply, her lips opening to his. He takes advantage of this and kisses her right back, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and exploring every nook and cranny he can find. Hers does the same thing, taking in his taste and letting her hands roam from his chest to the top of his head and moaning to encourage him as he does the same thing back.

She breaks the kiss first, smiling at him and moving to straddle his hips before kissing his lips again. He sits up and holds onto her waist, which is still tiny for the most part, except for her stomach. He'd never found pregnant women attractive until now. Then again, he didn't see how Allison Cameron could ever not be beautiful.

Doing something else very un-House like, he stops her hands when she starts to take off her new, baby blue blouse. He breaks the kiss and smiles at her, letting her rest her forehead against his. "Allison, we can't. Not right now. I know I want to, and you obviously do too, but…you've been through so much today. So much stress. I just want you to rest for now, okay?" he asks, concern in his bright blue eyes and in his deep voice.

Cameron sighs a bit, but nods. He was right, as usual. "Okay. But I've got to go home and check on my cat, Jack, at some point. And don't lecture me about cleaning up cat poop. She uses the toilet, just like a person. And she taught herself, too. I'm incredibly lucky," she says, then kisses his lips again, softly. "So incredibly lucky."

_Author's Note: Okay, so, I know that was short, but it was just them working stuff out. A pure fluff chapter. The next one House is gonna really ream Chase. Poor Chase…well, not in this case. He deserves it in this case. But normally he's not this evil._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: You know the routine._

_Author's Note: Okay, House is more IC this time, but not much. Anyone have any ideas as to what House should do to properly 'punish' Chase? I think that'll be the next chapter if I get enough responses with ideas._

_By the way, NC-17 chapter. 'Cause I like smut. And, well, that's all really. I'm on antibiotics and smut is my medicine. -nudges Fen- Hint, hint, wink, wink, buddy._

A few days after finding out that House was her son's father, Cameron had moved in with the man, as she couldn't stand to stay where she and Chase had been living. Chase had left while House, Cameron and Wilson packed up her things. Even Wilson was shocked at what Chase had done. It just wasn't like him. Then again, jealousy did do strange things to a man. But Cameron had agreed to have his baby, not House's. Wilson just couldn't figure it out and eventually gave up trying to because it had given him a headache. And Cameron's cat had decided to be a real pain in their asses and Wilson had almost stepped on her tail, and she finally got into her cage after that.

The morning after moving in with House, Cameron woke up and immediately found that she had to pee. Someone was moving and using her bladder for a kickball.

House let out a grunt as his arm that had previous been draped around a very warm, very curvy body hit the bed. "Allison?" he mumbles out, sleepy blue eyes seeing her form headed for the bathroom. "Oh," he murmurs, stretches, then closes his eyes.

That's when it hit him. He wasn't reaching for his medicine. His thigh didn't even hurt. Then again, he was unbelievably warm. Like he'd just come out of the oven.

While he's thinking, Cameron empties her bladder, flushes the toilet, washes her hands and makes her way back to the bed and curls back up with said bed's owner. She noticed the slightly astonished look on his face and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" he asks as he comes back to reality.

"What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"You were thinking about something and you looked…surprised, I guess. Is something wrong?" she asks, her head tilting a bit.

"Na. I'm always like this in the mornings," he says, then pulls her closer and kisses her deeply, neither of them caring about the other's morning breath.

When they part, he moves a bit and starts to rub her stomach. "Hey in there," he says softly, but loud enough for the baby to hear his voice. "This is your Dad. Give your Mom a break with the peeing every five minutes, okay?" he asks, which gets a grin from Cameron.

He wasn't acting like himself, which honestly worried her, but babies did change people, didn't they? She smiles and tilts his head upwards and kisses his lips again, this time softer and sweeter. "Come on. We're going to be late for work if we don't get to moving," she says, then frowns a little. "Then again, we could take the day off," she says, still frowning.

"Hey, you let me worry about the Wombat, okay? He's not going to hurt you or Junior ever again. At least not if he values his life."

"House," she protests, her lips slanted some.

"What? You're…you're my girlfriend and that's my baby in your belly. I have a right to be protective."

"Protective or possessive?"

"I can't be both?" he asks seriously, then kisses her forehead. "I promise I won't kill him. Better?"

"I'm turning him in to Cuddy and the Board. You don't have to do anything."

"Oh, but you see, I do! I have to teach him a lesson! No one fucks with Greg House and gets away with it, especially when said person works for me," he says, then pauses. "Unless of course it's you and you're actually fucking me. That I'll more than allow," he tells her, then wiggles his eyebrows, which makes her laugh and throw her pillow over his face.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of hoping for that," she says, then heads to the closet and grabs a navy blue skirt, flat pumps and a blouse with thin red, navy blue, green and yellow stripes on a white background.

"Oh really? Well, if we get breakfast at the hospital we have time," he suggests, and she turns and perks an eyebrow at him, then hangs her clothes on the closet door and goes to crawl into the bed over him.

"Really now? You sure about that?" she asks, kissing and nibbling at his abdomen.

House hadn't expected that. Still, it was a good idea, and they hadn't had sex yet, after all. "Yeah," he confirms, his shaft hardening against her chest as she nibbles her way up his stomach. "You know, I think I love pregnancy hormones," he tells her, an almost evil grin on his lips.

"Is that a fact? Just wait until I pin you in your office because I'm so horny I can't stand it," she whispers hotly in his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth, which makes his cock even stiffer.

"Ooh, fuck, Allison," he groans, his hands moving to her hips and rubbing them. She's only wearing panties and a white cotton thing…what had she called it? Cam…something. Camisole! Yes! Score one for House! He grins and pulls the top off, then immediately goes to her chest, which makes her sit up, but he does the same thing.

"Ah! Ooh, Greg," she pants, her left hand gripping his shoulder as her right one moves through his hair to let her nails scrape at his scalp. "Yes," she moans, her hips rocking down into his, which only makes her moan and makes his boxers tent out as his shaft hardens all the way.

His left hand stays at her hip, rubbing and massaging circles into it, while his right goes for the bottle of pills on the nightstand. He'd need one and he knew it. Even if he didn't have any it would be worth it. Worth it and then some.

After both breasts have had enough attention paid to them to leave the nipples perky and nearly red, he pulls back and swallows the pill. She smiles down at him and pushes her own panties down, revealing a hairless crotch that's already wet.

"Holy…" he breathes, his hand moving to feel her damp heat, fingers parting her labia lips. "Mmm," he moans, leaning in and kissing at her neck, then moving them so he's standing up and she's on her back on the bed. He smiles at her and licks his fingers clean of the few juices on them, then smacks his lips. "A man could get used to this," he says, which makes her blush.

"A woman could too," she admits, then moves to sit back up, her hands going to his hips. She gets a serious look on her face and House looks like he's about to change his mind.

"Allison…"  
"Greg, please. I can only imagine how you feel about your thigh. It doesn't matter to me. It doesn't make you any less of a man, or less of a father," she whispers, then kisses his stomach and stands up, only to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you. All of you. Even your scar."

He sighs and wraps his arms around the small of her back, pulling her to him so he can bend a bit and kiss her neck, his face buried in her hair. "I'm such an asshole," he mutters softly. "I knew you'd accept me. I was just scared I'd make you as broken as me. I never should have waited this long."

"Better late than never, if you ask me," she says, then kisses his neck and steps back, her hands moving to his boxers and slowly pushing them down, her eyes locked with his, until she comes face to face with his shaft. Then she gets a smile so devious it looks like one of his.

"Well hello," she says, smiling and grasping the hot, smooth, suddenly throbbing erection.

"Aah…" House grunts out, his hips rocking forward a little. "Allison…you don't…"

"I know. I want to, though," she tells him, then runs her tongue up the underside of it, getting a loud groan from her lover's lips. She licks back up the top side, then pulls the head into her mouth, sucking hard.

The light bulb over House's head suddenly went off and he pulled back, taking a few deep breaths and licking his too dry lips before even trying to speak. "It's been…well, a few decades since I've done it, but you up for a 69?"

Cameron smiles and nods. "You want top or bottom?"

"Bottom. I don't want to fall on you."

"Then lay that cute ass of yours down," she tells him, grinning and getting on her knees and backing up a bit.

"Can do," he says, then gets on the bed and scoots down a bit, then lays down. Cameron smiled and moved to get on top of him, moving so her wet, throbbing, aching-for-him core was up near his head and her mouth near that glorious cock of his.

As soon as she's on her knees and close enough, he leans up a little and stacks her lips with his lips and tongue, making her moan as she cups his balls with one hand, her mouth teasing the head of his cock.

He moans against her folds and pulls her closer, his left hand spreading her lips while his right dip into her tight sheath, making her gasp and rock into him. "Fuck, Greg…mmm," she pants out, her hair falling and tickling at his thighs, but not in the normal way. It felt good. Everything about this did.

"Fucking is later. Making you scream with my mouth is now."

"Making me scream with your mouth? What about me making you scream with mine?"

"I bet I make you scream first."

"And if I make you scream first?"

"We call in sick and spend all day fucking."

"And what if you make me scream first?"

"Then…we still call in sick and spend all day fucking."

"So…it's a win-win situation. Sounds good…but let's add whoever screams first buys breakfast for the other."

"Deal," he says, then plunges to long, thick fingers into her sheath and curves them down so the pads find her G-spot and caress it oh so firmly. She gasps out around his cock and he grins, not to mention joining her in the gasping. Her mouth was so hot and wet and she sucked it just right! Even upside down! He'd have to ask her where she learned to suck dick like that, but all thought is lost when he feels her deep throat him.

He lets out a loud grunt and bucks his hips into her mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Holy fucking hell! "Oh fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK YES!" he yells, feeling her swallow the head of his shaft and pull in even his balls. How was she not gagging?! Even the hookers he hired couldn't pull all of him in their mouths! How in the hell did this woman know and do all this?!

She could hear him gasping, yelling and grunting. She'd turned the tables and was enjoying herself. There was a lot about her that people didn't know.

Chase knew a few things, they had been together five months and had sex…well…a lot. Chase wasn't small, a good eight and a half inches, but he wasn't quite thick enough for her liking. One and a quarter inches around, tops. She hadn't measured him or anything, but she was good at guessing.

House though…he was perfect! Ten and ¾ inches at the least, maybe even eleven. And around, oooh, just right! Probably just over two, but not quite two and a quarter. He filled her mouth and slid down her throat just right. She thought she'd come from just that.

Who would have thought Allison Cameron, of all people, would have an oral fixation? Chase was always the one chewing on a pen and House always had his lollipops.

"Allison," he pants out, his fingers digging into her hips. He could barely breathe, much less pleasure her. He wanted to, though. So badly. She tasted so good. Sweet but with that tartness…just perfect!

"Ohmigod," he grunts, his eyes squeezing closed. The site of her head and shoulders bobbing up and down, not to mention the sound and of course, the feeling of it, all three were too much! He had been determined to make her scream first, but damn it! He didn't know this woman was so talented!

He could feel his balls tightening and he couldn't help the way his hips were jerking. He wanted to come in her, though. Not in her mouth but in her tight pussy.

He'd just have to do the second one when he got back from getting her breakfast, because with a loud cry of her name he spills himself into her mouth and throat, his body shuddering as he feels her swallow his essence greedily.

When he calms down he picks her up a bit, pulling her hips back so she's literally sitting on his face. She gasps as she feels his tongue shove into her tight cunt, her face messy with his spunk. She wipes it off and rocks down onto him a bit, then pulls away and turns around, needing to grab the headboard to keep from falling.

He smirks up at her. Knowing that she was steady and wouldn't fall, his hands are free to help him make her scream out his name. Parting her folds with one hand, the other takes the place of his tongue, three fingers pumping into her core and rubbing against her G-spot while his tongue finds her clit and licks at it, then his teeth nibble at it. He sucks it into his mouth as his fingers pump into her, the hand that had been holding her folds open moving upwards, caressing her stomach for a few moments, then grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it, his fingers teasing the nipple into a hard peak.

It takes less than a minute and she's shuddering hard and screaming out his name with her head tossed back, her juices spilling out into his waiting mouth. He laps them all up and even sucks her as dry as possible as she shivers over him.

"Holy hell," she mumbles when she can actually breathe and move. She lays down beside him and rubs his chest.

"You're saying 'holy hell' after what you did to me?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Nothing but the baby is mine._

_Author's Note: Okay. This is it…Chase torture chapter. And the baby's name has been picked out. Damien Gregory House. Fen…concur? -chuckles.-_

After breakfast, a shower and getting dressed, Cameron and House were finally at work. They both knew they couldn't stay home all day. There was too much to do. House had let Cameron leave before him in her car, he said he had to do something online. He was actually getting a few things set up for Chase.

Duct tape. Check. Staple gun. Check. Foreman waiting to get Chase into House's office. Check. Wilson getting sedatives and a maternity stomach. Check. Everything was in place. He called both Foreman and Wilson to double check with them, then left.

He rode his motorcycle, as usual, and headed in in his usual fashion. Growling at patients, making nurses run off with a look, then stabbing the elevator's 'up' button with the end of his cane before getting in and going up to the second floor. Everyone was in the Differentials room, drinking coffee, doing puzzles, reading papers or rubbing their stomachs because someone was playing kickball with one or more organs.

He couldn't help but smile at the way Cameron looked. She was…well, glowing. Okay, so it was uberly clichéd, but he didn't care. She was. Her breasts were swollen a bit, her skin was radiant and he'd never seen her look so happy, and that made him happy. Of course, he wouldn't let anyone but her and possibly Wilson know that.

"Good morning ducklings! Jimmy!" he says, moving over to the coffee pot and getting the sedative from Wilson as he passes him, Chase caught up in his crossword puzzle and oblivious to everything else as he gnaws on the end of his pen and writes down a word now and then.

"So, what are you doing today, Chase?" Wilson asks, sipping on the coffee Cameron had made. Her coffee was excellent. Better than what he drank. He wondered why, but didn't comment.

"Besides clinic duty? Not much. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious, trying to make conversation." he says, shrugging.

Chase just blinks at him, then suddenly House has moved and put one hand over Chase's mouth and Wilson has grabbed his hands.

"Alright you little Wombat," House growls out, the needle at Chase's neck. "We're going to have a little talk when you wake up. Nighty-night," he says, shoves the needle into Chase's skin, injecting the medicine into Chase's vein, letting it flow through his body.

"Mmmphfffph!" Chase mumbles, his eyes slowly closing before he slowly passes out.

"Gregory House! What did you do to him?!" Cameron demands, eyeing the man. He looks up and blinks, an 'I'm innocent!' look.

"Me?! But he…" he blinks, pointing at Chase, "He hurt you! He's got to pay!" he insists. Cameron purses her lips, her hands on her hips. Then she smiles at him.

"What'd you have in mind?"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

An hour later and Chase finds himself waking up. He feels heavy, though. "Uuuh…wha?" he mumbles, looking around and blinking as he sees Wilson, Foreman and House looking at him. Cameron's resting on the couch, literally. She's sound asleep.

"What's going on?" he asks, a bit more alert. Then he realizes something…he's taped to the wall. "What did you do to me?! What's going on?!" he demands, struggling against all the duct tape.

"Oh, don't think you can get out of that. You're stapled to the wall, too. By the way, I LOVE what you've done with your body. Though, those short shorts…probably wanna lay off of them for a while," House says, grinning at the Aussie man.

"Huh? What?" Chase asks, confused.

"Oh, well, see, we decided that since you hurt Cameron like you did, we thought we should pay you back," Foreman adds. Wilson nods a bit and smiles.

"That's right. So, I called in a favor and got you this nice, heavy maternity suit. And House, of course, has a few terms and conditions," he says, and looks back at House, who's pulling out a piece of paper. He clears his throat and pulls on his glasses and starts to read a long document.

"I, Robert Chase, will, thanks go getting Allison Cameron pregnant with Gregory House's child, finish out her pregnancy with her, take on all of her clinic hours, help her with any lab work that may expose her to anything dangerous, not to mention do anything that will expose her to anything dangerous, such as any patients she deems, perform any tests she asks me to do, not to mention get her food from the cafeteria so she doesn't have to walk all that way. Not to mention anything else that House or Cameron may come up with. I will also help her and House decorate the nursery when they get a new house. Not to mention help Foreman and Wilson move everything into the new house. If I chose not to abide by these rules, I understand that I will not only be turned into the PPTH board of directors, but I will be fired instantly, not to mention have my medical licenses revoked and will also be turned in to the police," he finally finishes, then holds the document out to Chase on a clip board, with a pen.

"Sign it or you're done for," House says sternly, nearly growling. "Sleeping with her while she was high was bad enough, but this is not something that I will accept!" he shouts, and Cameron groans a little and House clears his throat.

"Sorry. Anyway, like I was saying, sign it or you'll be jobless and most likely in jail."

"This is blackmail! You can't do it!"

"Watch me! You get to be Cameron's monkey since you made her yours. You can't ever make it up to her, and you know what, I love that! You screwed up so badly that even I can't top it. Sign. The. Paper."

After a few moments of brown eyes locked with blue ones, Chase sighs and reaches out for the pen, then signs the paper.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Happy? I'm not._

_Author's note: I've gotten two reviews about the last chapter that have brought several things to my attention. Apparently my grammar sucks and I'm only good at smut scenes. And everyone is OOC. I do appreciate the constructive criticism, but come on people! This is **MY** story and I did say that people would be OOC! And since I'm not going to go back and re-write everything, I'm going to finish up with this story and have something where everyone is IC and anal retentive. Oh. Wait. No, I'm not. Yes, I love House how he is, but people do change, especially when they're faced with something like this. Maybe I'll just stick to what I'm apparently good at. Smut. Anyway, on with this chapter. Again, I warn you, people are OUT OF CHARACTER! House is going to be NICE. DEAL WITH IT OR DON'T READ THIS! Actually, House isn't going to be in this short chapter. Just Cam n' Chase. Enjoy, and, as always, R&R._

………………………………...

Nearly a week after House had pressured Chase into doing everything for Cameron, and forced him to wear the damned maternity suit the young Aussie doctor found himself nearly ready to quit. It was frustrating as hell, and he'd done it for what, in his mind, was a good reason! He loved Cameron and wanted to have a family with her. She was obsessed with House, though, so he'd come up with a way for her, unknowingly, to have his baby, but have it with Chase. That way he'd get to be happy, have a family and House would be left in the cold and miserable the rest of his life like he deserved.

Chase gives a sigh and shakes his head, setting the blue mug of coffee down on the conference room table.

After a few moments Cameron walks in and sits in front of Chase, looking at him and frowning.

"I'm going to talk to House and end this. I'm not doing it because I forgive you, I'm doing it because two wrongs don't make a right," she says out of the blue, her deep green eyes looking over at Chase's surprised blue ones.

"You…you'd do that for me?" he asks, moving his sandy-blonde hair from his face to look at her better. "Cameron, that…" he starts, then sighs and shakes his head. "Can we talk? About all of this?" he asks, but doesn't look up at her.

Cameron frowns a little, but then nods. "I don't see why not."

"I'm sorry. I know it'll neva be enough, but I am. I just…I wanted you so bad, but I knew you were stuck up on House," he says, making her chuckle as she sips on a bottle of orange-pineapple-strawberry juice.

"And he just treated you like crap. I though, 'I'm betta than that. I can take care of 'er, love 'er, give 'er what she wants and needs," he continues. He sighs and sips his coffee before resuming his explanation.

"Things just got out of control. I was jealous and hurt and I ended up ruining things between us. I really did want a family with you, Allison. I just….I was as bad as House on how to get there," he says, frowning.

Cameron gets up and moves around the table, moving to sit down beside the Australian. "I think we both made some mistakes, Chase. I was using you as…I don't know. A substitute lover, maybe. An 'in-between' thing. Something to pass the time until House came to his senses. You know, the sad part is, if it weren't for the baby, he probably never would have," she says somberly.

She leans over and hugs Chase gently, and he returns it. It's just a quick hug, each person silently telling the other that they're sorry and that they're there for them, should the need arise.

"Come on, let's get that maternity suit off you. You make a horrible pregnant woman," she says, grinning and standing with him to help him get it off.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. Grr._

_Author's Note: To those of you who don't like this story…I'm sorry. Really, I am. But this is mine, not yours. If you don't' like it then don't read it. I plan on writing another fic after this and hopefully my grammar and the ICness will be better._

_Now that that's out of the way…on with Chapter 12! Which will be short and probably suck ass._

It had been three days since Cameron had gotten House to leave Chase alone. She just wanted things to go back to normal…or at least as normal as things were for their department.

House had agreed, but only on the condition that Chase switch to either the NICU or ICU. There wasn't an opening yet, but as soon as there was one, he'd agreed to take it. House would have to hire a new fellow to replace him, but he could deal with that…so long as Allison and Jimmy-boy were there to help him with the interviews.

Early the following morning, Friday, around five-thirty, Cameron finds herself laying awake, unable to sleep thanks to the fetus in her womb using her internal organs for soccer or something else. She sighs and closes her eyes as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Greg? You awake?" she asks, nudging his side gently.

"No," he mumbles gruffly, one blue eye opening to look at her, taking in the pained look on her face. "Wha's wrong?" he asks, yawning and scrubbing a hand over his scruffy face.

"Someone's using my organs for kickball," she says, then lets out a loud gasp and sits up. House growls softly and moves to sit behind her, pulling her back to his chest. One hand moves to rub her stomach while the other reaches for his orange pill bottle, pulling out two white pills.

After chewing them and getting the bitter taste in his mouth, he pulls the mother of his son closer to him and uses both hands to rub her stomach. It soothed not only the active baby, but Cameron as well. It took nearly fifteen minutes, but the trio finally laid back down and slipped back off to sleep.

Almost an hour later House found himself awake, but he didn't want to leave the bed, much less the apartment. He knew he'd been acting a bit off lately, softer, nicer, maybe even normal. You try being faced with something like this, suddenly having a child with a woman who you'd tried so hard, for her own good, to push away. He'd berated her niceness, told her she only wanted him to fix him, insulted her every chance he could. He had to, though. He had to make her see that she deserved so much better than him. He'd never expected her to try to move on with Chase of all people, though.

Slipping slowly and stealthily from the bed, he goes to the living room and calls Cuddy's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Cuddy, hey. Look, Cameron's not feeling well. She's having a really bad day and I don't want her alone, so we're taking the day off, okay?" he says, hoping to rush it along and not give her a chance to say no.

"House," she says, and he groans.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you. Of what you're doing. I don't know many people who would step up to the plate like you have. This situation is…well, fucked up, to say the least."

"Tell me about it. I still can't believe Wilson told you. And I really can't believe Cameron doesn't want Chase to suffer more than he has for hurting her like this," he says, stretching out along his leather couch and petting Jack when she curls up in his lap.

"She has her own way of dealing with Chase. I'll see you two Monday."

"Yeah, well…" he says, then frowns, not knowing what else to say. "Whatever. And yes. Monday it is. See you then," he says, then hangs up and leans his head back. "I am so totally whipped," he groans to himself, then actually laughs.

"Who'd have ever thought I'd enjoy it?" he asks, smirking and standing up to go back to bed, limping down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine. /_

_Author's Note: I'm starting to lose my interest in this story. I hate to start something and then end it, but I've just lost my flair for it. I'm very seriously considering taking it down and re-doing all the chapters I have so they won't suck so incredibly badly. I'd really appreciate feedback on this from anyone who reads this story. Thanks so much._

Cameron woke up with a bright light in her face. When her eyes finally open and adjust she realizes that it's the sun shining in her face. The sun didn't fill House's bedroom until nearly noon. That meant that she'd over slept and was incredibly late for work.

"Greg, wake up," she says, shaking the man in bed beside her as she starts to slide out of the comfy, warm space she'd just occupied. Then a large hand grabbed at her hip and pulled her back into the bed.

"Greeeeg," she moans, struggling against him.

"Alliiiisooon," he moans back, sitting up and stretching a bit. "I called in sick. We've got the weekend alone," he says, pulling her finally compliant body back to his.

"But…why? I'm not sick and neither are you," she says, a bit confused.

"So? We needed time to talk. Things have been kind of…"

"Weird?"

"That's putting it mildly," he says, sighing and wrapping his arms around her. "I wanted you to see what a bastard I was. That you were better off with someone else. You could do so much better than a snarky gimp," he says, frowning and breathing in her scent. Strawberries and cream shampoo and conditioner and rose perfume. He'd never found either of those scents pleasant, but now, combined and just hanging in the air with a bit of his own spicy scent added to it, it was the best thing in the world.

"I didn't see it that way, though. I saw a strong man who had to deal with more than a hundred people combined should have to deal with," she says, her left hand moving to rub his stubbly right cheek. "I didn't want to fix you, I didn't want to change you, I just wanted to be in your life. I didn't ever see you as broken and I like you the way you are," she insists, her words soft as she talks.

"I just wanted you to open up to me a little. I just wanted to try. Even the strongest oak tree can only take so much wind before it's ripped from the ground and toppled, Greg," she says, frowning a bit. "I finally got the hint and decided I'd try to move on. At least try to get you out of my head. Then all of this happened and here we are, right back where we started," she says, frowning and sighing.

"No we're not. I was nothing but a bastard who kept everything bottled inside. Now…now I'm going to tell you how I feel. I know it came out rushed the first day and I know it's been so weird these last few weeks, but Allison…I do love you. I just never could admit it until it was almost too late," he says, his right hand moving up to cup and caress her left jaw and cheek.

"And now we're having a baby. A son. Stacy brought it up once, about a year into the relationship. Before the infarction," he clarifies before going on.

"Anyway, she said she didn't want kids. She was too busy with her career and so was I. And she was right, but…" he sighs and chuckles a bit. "I'd have made time," he finishes.

"And then the infarction," she says, frowning softly.

"Yeah. Then the infarction. How could I think about taking care of a kid when I couldn't even take care of myself. Then she left…"

"Greg," she whispers, moving to kiss his lips softly, her forehead resting against his. "You don't know how much this means to me," she murmurs. "You'll be a wonderful father. Whatever we didn't have that we needed growing up, our baby's going to have that. He'll have everything he needs and then some. And he'll be protected and safe. Bad leg or not, you're going to be the best father on the face of the Earth," she insists before capturing his lips with hers.

When they finally pull apart, they're both flushed, short of breath and smiling.

"I don't know what I did right to wind up with you, Allison, but I'm never, ever taking that for granted again," he promises, then pulls her to him and hugs her, breathing in her scent, letting his senses fill with her.

She does the same, taking in the spicy scent of his cologne and deodorant. It had faded from the previous day so it wasn't as strong as it normally was, but it made her feel warmer, safer. She loved it. "You'd better not," she says with a grin.

After a few minutes longer the two wind up fast asleep, Allison's back to Greg's chest.


End file.
